


Don't listen others confessions or you'll end as responsible as them

by Liyada



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Puns, But like they are dumb too it does not end well, Crack, Everyone are dumb and the protags have to deal with that, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Inspired by the Confessional Arc from Gintama, Minor Character Death somehow, OOC, Pearl's Birthday 2020, Two Shot, family headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyada/pseuds/Liyada
Summary: It's soon Pearl's Birthday, and his cousin Yellow he hasn't seen in a while even came for it!One thing leading to another, they end up opening a confessional, and as they listened to different confessions, they reconstitute a story they hope they never have heard of...-----------------------------Wrote for Pearl's Birthday.Inspired by the Confessional Arc from Gintama.Two-Shot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Don't listen others confessions or you'll end as responsible as them

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The plot of this Two-Shot is heavily (to not say totally) inspired from the Confessional arc from the manga/anime Gintama. If you haven’t already read/saw it, then I can only recommend you to do so. And for the ones who already know about the Confessional arc… Yes it’s going to go a little bit far.
> 
> Hello guys!
> 
> Today if the 6th of June, which meant it’s Pearl’s Birthday! I rarely do things for a character’s birthday, but at the end of April I had this idea of Two-Shot and could not help but write it for Pearl’s birthday. It kind of end to be a little bit longer than I expected though…
> 
> To be honest, Pearl is one of my all-time favorite characters, but I’m always scared to screw him up while writing or drawing him that I end not doing a lot of content for him, which I feel ashamed of, so I’m kind of glad I could finally do this text.
> 
> Also thank you to [Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootleg_Pokestar/pseuds/Bootleg_Pokestar) and [Cap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap) who both beta-read it, they helped me so much! And make sure to check their fics if you have time, they are really great!

“Weren’t you supposed to just come to our show and see one of our sketches?”

“I was?”

“So, why did you ended up listening to all the confessions of the public?”

“I don’t know?”

Pearl sighed, his hand pinching his nose. He and Dia had just performed one of their performance in a retirement home a few hours ago and he was now sitting on the table of a restaurant with his family. The show had look promising forehand, with an association hearing of them and hiring the duo to entertain some elders. It would have been an amazing and perfect show if it had not been for that reason. First, their public, with an average age of 90 years old, had been everything but receptive to their jokes, saying that they were too young and did not know the world enough to make them laugh.

And secondly…

He stared at the fourth chair of the table, occupied by his cousin. Years have passed since the last time he had seen her, and he was really glad that she came all the way from Kanto to Sinnoh for his birthday. She had been here for nearly a week already, and his birthday was in two days from now. When she asked to see one of their show, he could not refuse. He had expected to show her a nice performance and make her laugh.

What he had not expected was that Yellow would become the confessor of the whole population of the retirement home.

Thanks to all of this, their show had been a disaster. An old woman without teeth even spitted on them while they were trying a new sketch. The same woman who had cried when Yellow left. Hopefully, it has now ended, but he would have like to show something better than this joke of a presentation to her.

“They were funny, the people of the retirement home. They had a lot of stories to tell! And if listening to them can make their life a little bit more bearable…”

“Which was the point of the sketches that nobody listened! Ah, this was a disaster!”

“Calm down, Pearl” Palmer laughed. “You will do better next time!”

“Yes, yes… But how can I stop thinking about it? I can’t!”

“Anyway, what did you plan for tomorrow uncle Palmer?” Yellow asked.

“I will not be able to be with you tomorrow, I have… to visit grandpa Hibiscus!” The aforementioned uncle answered.

“Dad, didn’t grandpa Hibiscus died before I was born?”

“Ah, not my grandpa Hibiscus, my old friend Brandon! And I told you to call me Daddy!”

“Doesn’t he live in Hoenn, at 10 hours or so per plane?”

“He’s…” Palmer paused for a bit, as his eyes wandered at the two Dexholders staring at him. “He’s at Jubilife for the week!” he exclaimed as if it was a revelation. “And I promised him months ago that I’ll take him on a tour! I…” Another pause, as if he did not know hat to say. “Didn’t know back then that he was going to come now haha…” He ended with a peel of nervous laughter.

“If you say so…” Pearl looked suspiciously at his father, knowing something was off but he did not want to look at it any further and make things more embarrassing. “Looks like there would be only the two off us tomorrow, Yellow.”

“I see… Do you have anything plan?” She asked genuinely.

“Not really…” Both Diamond and Platinum were busy, and he did not have a show to prepare, so he was for once totally free. “Is there anything you want to see?”

“I would just like to hang with you, it had been a while since the last time we could do it.” Her smile was innocent, yet her answer was among the worst possible for Pearl.

“But what should we do?” he sighed as he started counting the no-possibilities on his fingers. “None of us is really into shopping, Missy and the prof are doing some research on the Lake and won’t let us come, the park is close for the day…” 

“Maybe you should open a confessional?” Palmer submitted with the typical grin of someone who just said something stupid and was proud of it.

“A confessional?”

Pearl was doubtful. What the hell did his dad mean by opening a confessional?

He had a feeling that the answer will not please him.

“Yellow is good to listen to people confess, you are good to make people laugh, so it can work.” There were absolutely no doubts in the Tower Tycoon’s voice. “Yellow listen to their confessions, you create a sketch to make them laugh and forget about their problems, and everybody will win something!”

“Dad, I’m not sure…”

“We could even ask Platinum to lend you a place, I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“No, seriously, there is no need to…”

“That sounds funny, let’s do this, Pearl!” Yellow’s eyes were gleaming with excitement. “And it would be a good occasion to hang out!”

Oh, no, no, no, no, no. This couldn’t happen, could it? The two of them couldn’t be serious about it, could they? Opening a confessional with his cousin was not exactly his idea of hanging out with someone. Especially after those confessions had ruined one of his shows. He tried to find something, anything to go out of this situation. Wait, earlier in the day, he did…

“Ah, sorry, I forgot! I received a mail earlier in the day, there is someone who wants to see me tomorrow! They said something about recruiting, maybe this guy wants to hire us for a show!”

“Oh? Who it is?” His dad asked.

“I don’t know, it’s someone I had a Pokémon battle with a few days ago, Giovanni or something like that? He said he was leading the Team Rock I think. Or Rock’n Roll?”

“… It’s not Team Rock, it’s Team Rocket, Pearl.” Yellow corrected. “Tell me, did you mail looked like this one?”

She took her own Pokégear and showed him one of the last mails she received.

_ Dear Yellow, _

_ Do you want to bring joy and happiness to this world? Do you want to let Pokémon release their full potential? Do you want to make this world a place where Pokémon can live happily? _

_ Then join the Team Rocket! _

_ In the Team Rocket, you will find joy, learn the value of hard work and cooperation, and make this world a better place to live in! Join the Team Rocket, you will not regret it! _

_ Will you become the next super-recruit of Team Rocket? _

_ As a real promising recruit, I, the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, will come to get your answer tomorrow. _

__

_ Giovanni, Leader of the Team Rocket. _

“They’re exactly the same!” Pearl blinked. “This Team Rocket thing looks a little bit high, but they sound like nice guys through!”

“Pearl, in Kanto they are an evil team known for the cruel experiences they are doing on Pokémons and already took whole towns or islands in hostage.”

“… Ah, that sounds less fun.” Pearl let out a nervous laugh. Not only his excuse to try to get out of this situation did not work, but it had turn he had say something he should not have on the way.

“I forbid you to meet Giovanni, Pearl. Let’s make the confessional instead!”

How was he supposed to answer to that? He did not have any excuse left to escape whatever this confessional thing would bring to.

“Okay, Yellow, let’s do this…”

* * *

And here they were.

A dubious hut built with boxes and cheap sheet metal, located between the walls of an even more dubious alley, a cardboard sign wrote with a marker, and here they were, ready to open their confessional.

Pearl just wanted to hit his head against a wall very hard.

He had hope it was just a joke from a casual conversation at the restaurant. But no; 

his hope had been crushed when he woke up to see that. They had really do it. And how was he supposed to say no to his cousin when she looked so happy with the idea of having an activity with him?

So here they were, ready to open their confessional. Seriously, he was pretty sure they did not even have the authorization of the city to do so.

“So, what do you think of it Pearl?” Yellow’s aura was shining like an angel. The cinnamon roll powers. Sorry for her but being friends with Diamond since preschool immunized him to that kind of effect.

“I have a headache looking at this.”

“Actually, it’s normal that your head hurt, you…”

“It’s not important, anyway, we’ll get to hang out! One thing we learn in comedy is to always be ready, so let’s take our place before the first customers arrive! We may even win some pocket money, come on!”

His enthusiasm was totally fake, but now that he was with his cousin in front of that building, he did not have much of a choice. And if he had to do this, then he will do it like he always did, thoroughly.

The confessional was not built to last or to be comfortable, for sure. As he was not supposed the one to be speaking, he was standing behind, seeing everything from a little opening. Yellow had the chance to have a chair to sit in, as well as a mic. Some cardboards separated their place from the one where the customers would sit, managed so their face would not be visible for both of them. There was also a mic on their side, and the Determiner asked:

“How Dad even managed to get those mics here?”

“Oh, it’s me who brought it actually” Yellow seemed a little bit proud of it. “They change the voice, so we will not be able to recognize the customer, and neither would they.”

“And how did you get them?!”

“One of my friends, Blue, gave it to me a while ago” she answered with one of the most genuine smile he ever saw. “She said that it can always be useful to have some voice changing mics, but I never thought I will use it like that!”

“What kind of friend give stuff like that for those reasons?” Pearl was astounded.

“You’re friend with a rich girl that pays for a lot of your own stuff, Pearl.”

“Fair…” There was nothing he could answer to that. Maybe it was a specialty of their family to get this kind of friends who give you all sort of weird stuff? A heavy silent was about to arrive when he heard some sound and exclaimed. “Wait, the drape moves, our first customer’s here!”

Someone appeared and, indeed, Pearl could not see their face. As they sat, he could tell that this person had a red scarf, somehow familiar, but not that uncommon in Sinnoh so it was probably normal, and that they were probably a boy around his age. The artificially modified voice came out:

“Ms. Confessor, I have a confession to do…”

“We’re here for that, so you can start!”

“I have committed a huge sin… I was organizing a surprise birthday party for my friend and I had to get to their room to get something for the party while he was sleeping. I sneaked in, but while I was eating some onigiris I slipped on something and the plate flied…”

Pearl had to refrain a loud cough. A _plate_?! Who would do it on a plate while sneaking in a bedroom trying to be unnoticed?! That… was kind of ridiculous. Nonsensical. Unimaginable. On the back of his mind, he heard a voice telling him that it was indeed possible and that he knew at least one person that would do this kind of things, and that this person did had a red scarf, but he muted it. Nooo, it was absolutely impossible, he would have noticed a plate flying…

Right?

“… And the plate flied and hit a trophy on his shelf, and the trophy broke and I know this trophy is precious for him… Ms. Confessor, what should I do? Can my sin be forgiven?”

Pearl and Yellow both exchanged a look, not knowing what to say. This story was simple then so improbable that it sounded like a sketch. Maybe he should use this story for a Manzai, he thought.

“Pearl, what should I say?”

“Don’t know, but if it’s broke it’s broke, right? His friend would just have to get over the loss of their trophy, it’s how life is made. Just tell him to go apologize, it’s the best to do.”

Yellow heavily inhaled, and declared:

“God Arceus have spoken, and hear his words:”Yellow’s eyes were closed, her arms wide open, and Pearl’s eyes became round. What was she doing? “If it’s broken, then it’s broken and will stay broken for the eternity. Something lost is lost forever; your friend will eventually come to a term with that. Don’t worry, and just go to see him and apologize, here are the word of God Arceus.”

“Thank you, Ms. Confessor! I tried to repair it, but it needs to stay broken, so it will stay broken!”

The customer took out a glass trophy from his bag, badly repair with tape. Pearl blinked. Oh, he recognized this trophy, it was one you could win at a sketch festival from Eterna City, he and Dia won one of them a while ago. He could only understand the friend in this story, a trophy like that was obviously precious.

Then the customer, screaming “I’m sorry!”, threw it on the ground, breaking it in several pieces. Both Pearl and Yellow laughed uncomfortably. They said that something broken should stay broken forever, not that it was useful to break it even more!

“Thank you very much, Ms. Confessor! Amen!” the customer said, picking the rests of the trophy before leaving.

“A… Amen!” answered back the Healer.

“What… What was just that?!” Pearl was coughing.

“It’s just our first customer Pearl, it’s normal!”

“It’s nothing but normal here, we only made the situation worst for his friend and he!” the boy was nearly screaming. “Also, what about those ‘God Arceus’s words’ thing? You sound like a priest from a shady religion!”

“Uncle Palmer asked me to do that, why?”

“Yellow, please, don’t listen to any…” He started, hoping to warn her to follow the doubtful advices of his father, but could not finish.

“Ah!” She abruptly interrupted him. “A new customer’s coming!”

The curtain opened once again, and a girl wearing a black long dress, the kind of one you would wear for a funeral, sat on the chair in front of Yellow. Apparently, some people were taking all of this too seriously. This kind of attitude actually reminded him of someone.

“So…” The newcomer started before the two cousins could say anything. “I have a comedian friend and his birthday is tomorrow, so I am preparing him a birthday party with another one of our friends. Earlier, we both sneak into his room while he was sleeping…”

Pearl blinked. A friend birthday, rather soon, and sneaking in their room as they were sleeping? Didn’t it sound like the story of the first customer? Wasn’t the friend of both their stories the same one?

“…And as I was looking at his books, a plate came from nowhere. My Lockpin was with me and broke it, the first half broke one of his trophies, while the second one pieced my friend. He was bleeding, but as he was peacefully sleeping and that we were not supposed to be here in the first place, I let the plate half on him!”

Peacefully sleeping? More likely crossing the river and the flower fields for the afterworld! What the hell were those people thinking?! There was no way that their friend was alright now!

“With where the plate is located, he may not notice it before a while, but I’m afraid…” The customer’s voice was full of guilt. “Ms. Confessor, will my sin be forgiven?”

“Pearl, what should I say?” Yellow muttered, lowly so the customer would not hear.

“Well, if she was sneaking in the room for a good reason, if it was really an incident and if her friend is okay, then I guess it’s not really a sin?” As sound that he finished his sentence, he felt he has say something he was going to regret, but he could not stop his cousin in time.

“The lord Arceus and the heavens have spoken, and they are overjoyed by your actions. It was only an incident, and you have no sins to be forbid of.”

“Really? Even if the plate is still stuck?”

“Yes, yes, really” Pearl sighed, passing his hand on his hair. “Everything’s al…”

He stopped, feeling something solid in his cowlicks. This was definitely not hair. It took a few seconds to take it out, but it came, and a broken half of a plate, covered by a red liquid, arrived on his hand.

“That’s a relief!” The customer smiled, reassured. “Thank you, Ms. Confessor! Amen!”

“Amen!”

“A… Amen?” Pearl coughed.

As the customer left, a fountain of blood came from his head and sprayed on the card box wall of the confessional. A nervous laugh came out of his throat.

It was impossible, wasn’t it?

“Pearl, are you okay?” Yellow asked. “Aren’t you too sore standing like that?”

He hid the broken plate behind his back, trying to make as if nothing happened, as if he was not bleeding at that very moment.

“Ah, yes, yes, everything’s alright!”

“Really? And what about the thing that was stuck in your hair earlier, the one that looked like ceramic?”

His hand tightened, cutting himself on the sharp edge.

“The what you said?”

“You know, it was stuck in your hair when I met you here, but you entered in the confessional before I could ask you about it, so I was worried. Is it a tradition of Sinnoh to do this kind of stuff when you have a headache?”

“Ah, yes, yes, it’s a tradition to do so! It was just to heal my headache, sorry if it looked weird for you!”

“Really?”

“Yes, yes, really!”

Yes, yes, it was really that… There is no way that all of this was related, no way at all! It was normal to have something like that stuck on the head, it happened to him often after all! And Dia and he were not the only ones to win that kind of trophy, and among the winner there was surely someone else that was also going to celebrate their birthday the day after! Those two customers could in no way have been Diamond and Platinum! The sinners sure looked a bit familiar, but there was a lot of people of his age around, and at their age and with seeing just their chin and their neck everyone was looking the same, didn’t it?

Yes… All of that was just a coincidence, a coincidence! His trophy was fine, same for his head, it sure was!

“Who’s next?”

“Mrrow!”

Pearl nearly shocked. Farewell, similar chins and necks! This chin was way too recognizable! What the hell was doing a Luxray here?! Could a Pokémon even confess something?! He means, sure he had already seen Yellow speaking to Pokémons with her powers, but this was on an absolute other level! And those paws they put on the card box opening, the claws were broken, weren’t they? There was not a lot of Luxray with broken claws on the area, and considering that he had let the major part of his Pokémons at home because they were lazy today, and that his own Luxray with his broken claws was among them…

What was Rayler doing here and why did he even needed to confess in the first place?!

“They say that they want to remain anonymous” Yellow commented.

What was even the point of anonymity here? Rayler was nothing but anonymous here! Even Yellow had probably recognize him!

“I will do the translation for you! So… ‘My trainer is a wannabe comedian and it’s soon his birthday…”

Not a _wannabe_ comedian, a _professional_ comedian dammit!

“… Today, his two friends entered his room to do some birthday related business and they wake me up. Like I was just waking up I needed to do a poo, but like nobody was opening the door I ended up doing it on the floor.”

Pearl’s fist was shaking, and he had to bite his lip to forbid himself to yell at his Luxray. _Wait for the end of the confession before telling what you needed to say Pearl, so until then stay calm, calm._

“His friend who was eating onigiris slipped on it and he threw his plate, and another friend broke it in two with their Lockpin. One half broke one of my trainer trophies while the other got stuck in their head.”

Pearl was internally screaming, and he was sure that he was starting to feel a metallic warm liquid where he was biting his lips. So all of this had been Rayler’s fault?

“He then unconsciously jumped and gave me a headbutt in the stomach. I was so surprised that I ran straight to the window, fall on the street and lost consciousness for a few seconds. When I came to, there was someone lying under me.”

Pearl had a bad feeling. A really, really bad feeling. He did not know if he ever wanted to hear what was coming next.

“There was a lot of blood, and the person was really cold. I tried to wake them up, but even if I kept trying it was just not working. I was scared that I somehow screw up, so I decided to hide this person in my trainer’s closet. Ms. Confessor, would my sin be forgiven?’

_You’re the dumbest and scarier one of all of them! How can you just come here and casually confess such a sin, you moron!_ Pearl could not refrain himself anymore. With a dark and low laugh, he started to gather some junk on the alley.

“So, Pearl? What should we say this time?”

He did not answer. There was no point answering here. With a pile of garbage now in his arms, he slightly opened the cardboard wall and as Yellow called his name once again, he threw all of it to the Luxray, an angry vein beating on his forehead. His eyes were wide open, full of blood, in one word, _scary_.

“Threw it into the river…”

“Mrrow!!”

“I said threw whatever is in this freaking closet into the river before you get punish, you dumb moron!”

With a last terrified yowling, Rayler ran away, shaking the whole cardboard confessional. Yellow turned back and looked at Pearl, her eyes wide open of astonishment.

“Did you just told your Luxray to throw a body into the river?!” 

“He’s the one who hid it in my closet first!” Pearl yelled, his voice full of panic.

“That’s not a reason!” They were both screaming now, and it was a miracle that nobody on the street heard them.

“If anyone finds the body I’m going to be accuse of murder!”

“That was an incident and I’m sure the police would have understood it but throwing it into the river make you accomplice of it!”

“Then tell me what I was supposed to do?!” Although he was nearly begging her for an answer, he was not really willing to hear the answer. 

“You should have called the police, instead of panicking and making the things even worse!”

“That would have driven me in prison, you know?”

“You are already condemned to go to prison if you keep doing that!”

“It’s…”

“Excuse me?” A stranger voice came into the conversation. “Can I make a confession?”

“It’s not the ti…” Both the cousins answered.

At this moment, a suitcase hit Pearl’s face, awakening his blood fountain from earlier. There was no way to say if the old man had thrown it voluntarily or not. The customer was now crying half deploring near the mic, muttering something about how he had committed a horrible sin, and it did not take two seconds to the comedian to recognize the Professor Rowan through the small opening. What would it be now? Would it be worse that what the three previous idiots did? Could it be even worse than a murder?

“My coworker and I had work really hard on some work lately, and we decided to take a break and walk around, when a big blue fur ball fell from nowhere. We both got hit and lost consciousness and when I woke up, my friend was not around. I had look for him everywhere, but I just cannot find him! Ah, if only I had known something like that would happen, I would never have taken him out of the lab! How can I apologize to my friend, no, to his family, no, to the whole world?”

No, no, no, no, no. Several drops of sweat covered Pearl’s face as a cold shiver came from his spine. His foreboding was back. There was no way he knew who Rayler killed, did he? His Luxray would have recognize the person if it were the case and would have say their name during his confession, would he?

“Mr. Berlitz!”

_Oh no, no, no._ Pearl was lowly laughing, but not a sane laugh, no, a nervous and crazy one. His throat was squeezes, and the hair of his neck rose as he felt Yellow’s panicked eyes on him. _Don’t tell me that the body Rayler hid in the closet…_

The Professor Rowan was still sobbing, asking how he would even explain to Platinum and Moon that he had lost their father during their walk and that he was more likely dead.

_It’s Mr. Berlitz?!_

His breath accelerated and fear was literally flooding him. Not only had Dia broke their trophy, not only had Platinum stuck a broken half of a plate in his head, not only Rayler had manage to kill someone and to hid it in his closet, but from all the people possible it had to be Mr. Berlitz?! The three of them had accidently killed Missy’s father in his back and now he was the one who had to take care of this mess?!

It was bad, really bad. If it had been some random people, maybe the police would have believed the thesis of an accident, but it was not a nobody; it was Mr. Berlitz, the man who was at the head of one of if not the wealthiest house in the whole world! The man who hold at least fifty percent of Sinnoh and surely important parts of other regions too?! He would never get off of this with a simple “Amen”! As soon that anyone will find out everything, he would get arrested and condemned to prison! Or maybe even worse, to the capital punishment! He totally _screwed up_!

What should he do? What should he do? _What should he do_?

“Ca… Calm down!” Yellow said to the Professor, but it was clear that she was herself everything but _calm_ . “Your… Your friend is only mi-missing isn’t he? It’s may-maybe too early to say that he’s dead, isn’t it?”

_Nice move Yellow!_ Getting the old man out was probably the best thing to do now, with convincing him that there were no dead people in the first place!

“I have already looked all the area and he’s nowhere.”

“But you know, you ne-need to calm down when you look at something, and at the end it’s probably in an obvious place you forgot to check? Maybe you sh-should come back to your…”

“The closets!” The old man interrupted her. “I always lost things in closets! Thank you, Ms. Confessor, I am going to check all the closet of the area! Amen!”

He left, forgetting his suitcase in his hurry. Pearl and Yellow looked at each other, and they knew deep down that they were screw up.

“What… What should we do?” The Sinnohan asked, shaking. “Do you still think we can go to the cops?”

“I… You are a little bit reckless sometimes, but you don’t deserve to go to jail. And I don’t want Rayler to be caught and euthanized. So we’ll find a way out of this mess, together, okay?”

“Thank you so much Yellow!”

“And anyway, Rayler has probably already thrown the body into the river, no? So there nothing else we can really do.”

“If you say so…”

A moment of hesitation happened, before the Determiner dared to speak again:

“Should we leave or…”

“But the confessional can be our alibi, now? We should better stay here.”

“Yes but…”

“Hello Ms. Confessor, can I go next?” Someone asked from outside, and Yellow automatically answered yes.

The man entered, taking place in front of them. A huge red strand was falling on his face, and the high collar of his cloak was falling miserably on his shoulder, completely wet, like was his face, his other clothes and the rest of his hair that took a weird shape.

Pearl frowned. This person was weird. He had been standing outside, hide behind the wall of the confessional for the last hours, and he could say for sure that there had been no rain since then. Actually, it had been days since the last time rain had fell. So why was this man drenched?

Yellow’s muttered, low enough to not be hear by the customer, but high enough for Pearl to understand:

“Those clothes and this hair don’t tell me that it’s him…”

“Ms. Confessor, I’ve committed a terrible sin. I may have betrayed my friend.”

“What so you mean by that?” For who knew her, it was clear that Yellow was uncomfortable, and tired as a mother that had to care of their spoiled child.

“I came to Sinnoh for the 68th  edition of the Dragon’s Balls Festival last week and I was getting ready to head back to Johto when I saw an old friend of mine at the airport. She was following a guy that looked like a good-for-nothing old man and a noisy brat. They were really suspicious, and I know this friend of mine can sometimes be a little bit naïve for her own good, so I decided to stick around in case she needs help. And so I stayed with her, although I am not sure that Yello- my friend was fully aware of it.”

_So you basically just stalked someone?!_ What was the problems with all the people that were confessing to them today?! Couldn’t they have a more casual sin to forgive?! _And what with the Yello? You were going to say Yellow, weren’t you?_ Pearl looked at his cousin, and he could tell that she knew the man. She looked annoyed, irritated, although not angry; one could wonder if this girl ever got angry once in her life.

“I was staying at their home, and it was not a good place, terribly noisy, and their food stocks were always running low so I could only eat their Pokémons’ foods and the pudding that was left on their fridge.”

_You intruded at their place and dare to criticism everything?! What kind of horrible man are you?!_ Pearl felt overwhelmed by this customer, and it quickly became anger as he realized that if the friend, he was following was Yellow, that meant that this man had broken and live in their house for the last few days. He stared at the Kantonian girl, who was gripping the chair with a strength he did not knew she owned. Actually, the chair was starting to break.

At least, it explained why every time he had check his fridge those last days, the pudding were half eaten. To think that he had scold Diamond for this…

“Unfortunately, I think I was found out, because while I was taking a nap in my room, the door suddenly opened and the Luxray of the noisy brat took me out of the house. They kept saying _God please forgave my sin_ , so I decided to not bother this poor Luxray and before I knew they threw me in the river! I could make it out in one piece thanks to my Dragonair and decided to come here to confess.”

_Don’t tell me that aside from Mr. Berlitz’s corpse there was also a stalker in my closet?!_ Pearl wanted to scream. Why did this situation only get worse with every people confessing? And how could so many people be involved in this situation to begin with?

Wait… If it was this useless stalker that had been thrown in the river, what about Mr.Berlitz? Did Rayler really mistaken the two men in the closet? Did it mean that the body was still in the closet? What should he do? The Professor Rowan was literally checking all the closets of the area at this very moment, what should they do?

“I don’t know if it was my friend or the ones she was staying with that found me, and I don’t know either if it was the Pokémons’ food or the pudding that made them angry… Or maybe that was the person that was sharing my room. Ms. Confessor, would my sin be forgiven?”

“Here are the words of the creator Arceus” Yellow started, and Pearl could not help but feel a cold shiver. Her voice was strangely calm, too calm, almost scary. “You have to repent for your sins, and for that you’ll have to prove it with actions and not words.”

“So what should I do, Ms. Confessor?”

“Take whoever was in your room and throw yourself into the river one more time with them. If you do that then all your sins would be forbade.” The aura surrounding her was strangely dark.

“Wait, Ms. Confessor, how can this erase my sins?!” The man exclaimed.

“It is the only way for the pudding’s case to be over.” She was smiling, yet Pearl was scared of her.

“What is even the link between the pudding and the river?!” The customer was now offended.

“Would you doubt of Arceus’ words? Of a Pokémon words? You must obey the Lord's Words.” She asked coldly. “Amen.” 

“What amen? Don’t amen me!”

“When we say amen, the confession is over, so now leave and throw yourself into the river.”

“But how can a session end like that- “

“Amen, sir.” This was an order, the kind of one don’t dare to disobey.

After a few more protests, the man left, miffed. Yellow loudly breathed out, and Pearl blinked. Wasn’t she the one protesting about his methods earlier? And now she was telling her stalker to throw himself into the river with Mr. Berlitz’s body?

It sure settled the evidence problem, but he would never have believed that his gentle, pure and innocent cousin could be that scary. Actually, was she even pure and innocent to begin with?

“Yellow, did you just…” He started carefully, but she stopped him.

“Don’t say anything, Pearl, just don’t say anything.”

“You… If someone found out we are so screw up, aren’t we?” He disobeyed, continuing to ask her questions ever if she was not willing to answer.

“It’s all Lance’s fault.” She was speaking slowly, and stopped before continuing. “And if the police ask anything, we will just say we know nothing, deal.”

“Who’s even that Lance?” 

“You don’t want to know.”

“I… Okay, if you say so.”

Maybe that now was not the best moment to ask her question. Maybe he should wait that she calmed down a bit. A moment, long moment passed like that, a loud silent between them. He checked the hour on his Pokétch and sighed. With everything that happened, he had not seen the day flow by, but it was already two in the afternoon. He hoped that at least that now that they had taken care of all this accidental murder story, the rest of the day would be more peaceful.

He saw that his cousin has calmed down a bit, and was about to ask something when a voice came from behind the curtain:

“Um, excuse me, may you listen my confession?”

“Sure!”

A man immediately entered and sat on the chair. From his place, Pearl could see that he was, like the previous customer, soaked to the skin, and had a broad chin and a black and gray shirt with a familiar “G” on it. Team Galaxy?! Like if all of this was not enough the Team Galactic was also coming here?

“I used to lead a criminal organization to create a new world but a boy made me realized my mistakes and I decided to transform my Team Galaxy in Circus Galactic, or Circus Galax-ative, I haven’t chosen yet. To reach that goal, I need to learn more about Manzai, so I decided to follow the lives of this boy and his partner, who are performing Manzai. And while I was resting in the closet of this boy’s partner’s house, a red-haired man showed up and threw me in the river!”

_So you were also in the closet?! And what the hell were you doing at my place to begin with?! How many stalkers exactly were in my house today?!_ For the umpteenth time of the day, Pearl wanted to scream. What was up? Why were everyone's stories related to his closet? Did he commit a sin? Had he done something so unforgivable that the Lord Arceus had decided to impose all of this to him?

And again, what was Cyrus from all the people doing in his closet? Creating a circus? Needing information on Manzai? Then, why did he need to hide in his closet for that?!

It seemed that everybody around Pearl had lost common sense lately.

“I firstly thought it was a comedy routine so I did not fight back, but as we were drowning in the river and that he did not let me go out of his grasp or try to reach the surface, I had to give him a kick in the crotch.”

“And so what is your sin in this story?” Yellow blinked, astounded.

“Well, I think that maybe the boy’s partner is behind all of this. I mean, as I was observing him I got hungry so I ate some part of his half-eaten pudding, maybe he thought I was a stalker who tried to get indirect kisses from him…”

_You are for sure a stalker, but you did only indirectly kiss another useless stalker, you dumbass!_ The customer seemed embarrassed, and Pearl was surely feeling way more ashamed of this than anybody else Sometimes, he wished that manzai’s slaps will put some common sense on people's brain, but unfortunately it was not working like that, at least not with a former-evil-team-leader-slash-stalker who was only worrying about eating some pudding.

“All of this may have pissed off this person…”

Pearl felt the anger and yelling invading him. Why were they wondering about puddings when there was something way more serious going on? There was a literal corpse in his closet with them!

Wait a second… Was there really a body over here that Rayler mistook the useless red-haired man for Mr.Berlitz? Okay. But why did the useless red-haired man pick Cyrus to throw in the river instead of the body? This was surely strange.

“Excuse me?” for the second time since the beginning in all of this, he spoke. Yellow looked at him, surprised, but he answered with a shrug. The voice changing mic would do the thing anyway. “You said that you were staying in a closet, was there anybody else with you, except for that red-haired man?”

“There was nobody else, why do you ask that?”

Pearl sighed, sighed of relief and joy. Yes! Mr. Berlitz, all of this confessional farce, all of this was not the truth at the end! The body of his best-friend’s father had never been in his closet to begin with! All of this was just a huge mistake! It had just been a coincidence! Rayler had fallen on Cyrus or the red-haired man, and the story with Mr. Berlitz was similar but unrelated to it. The true had to be that!

Yellow had probably realized it too, because her previous still angered expression was gone, and she was now smiling from victory. They went out in one piece of this whole fiasco! There had been no crime in the closet, there had been a crime only in a shady meeting room far from here!

“So, how can I apologize to this boy?” Cyrus asked, unaware of the relief he just fed the two blondes.

“You don’t have to worry. This boy has surely forgotten it by now.” Pearl was speaking instead of his cousin because he was so relieved this story was coming to an end that he felt he had to.

“It is an “amen” then?” the former Team Galaxy leader asked, thrilled.

“Yes, it’s an “amen”. The Lord Arceus himself is saying that they will forgive you. It was surely just some comedy tests for you to pass. If only you could replace the half-eaten custard with some fresh ones, then your absolution would be complete.”

“Thank you so much, Ms. Confessor! But actually, I had a feeling that it was the case. After all, when they threw me into the river…”

Cyrus, a happy smile on his face, took something at his feet and raised it to the opening so both Yellow and Pearl could see it. A pale body, wet, a flea flying around, and a way, way too familiar face.

“… They wouldn’t have given me some buoy to help me!”

Forget the meeting room, the river or the closet, the crime had occurred in the confessional! Both the cousins were frozen, and could not react at all while Cyrus left, saying that he will return the buoy with the custard. _But that was not a buoy you creepy comedy stalker, that was a corpse, a body, a dead man! That was the body of the wealthiest man of all Sinnoh!_

Cancel the amen! They could not believe it that it was a coincidence anymore, they had the living or more likely dead proof that all this fiasco had been real from the beginning! And as soon as that someone will find out everything, they were both going to join Mr. Berlitz in the afterlife!

“What should we do? He’s coming back to the closet? What should we do? What should we do…” Yellow, her eyes wide open, kept muttering as a broken doll.

“It’s… It’s going to be okay, we are just going to destroy the evidence, it’s gonna be okay…” Even if he said that, Pearl was sweating. “I’m… I’m going to take care of it just stay here and if later anyone asks where we were we will say we were here the whole time okay?”

“Sure, take…”

“Good afternoon, can you listen to my confession please?”

No! Not another customer just now! The newcomer was blocking the way, and Pearl could not allow himself to be seen. And unfortunately for him, behind him was only a dead end. He was stuck here, at least until the customer left.

From what he saw, this person was a young man, looking around the same age that Yellow, with long red hair and a black jacket. Still a red-haired person, thought not the same that the stalker from before.

He could hear his cousin muttering, once again low enough to not be heard by the customer:

“Oh no, what do I have to bump into all the red-haired people with dubious past I know today from all day? When I am in Sinnoh all time?”

“Wait, you know him too?!” Pearl blinked.

“He’s a Dexholder from Johto!” she exclaimed, astonished. “And also a former thief, but it’s only a detail.”

“Wait, how many red-haired people with dubious-past do you know?”

“Only three, and I hope the third one will not show up or we’ll both be frozen, literally!”

“What?!” With the luck they had until then, they had all the chance of the world to bump into that person, so he prefered to ask. “What do you mean by frozen?!”

“Well…”

“So uhm, excuse-me… Can I confess now?” the customer asked.

“Su… Sure!”

“I am the son of a criminal team leader that is famous in Kanto and Johto. I had some… arguments in the past with him, and while I swore to disband his team, he decided to use every way possible to make me join. Recently, he decided that the best thing to do was to create a special branch inside the Team that already are or can be my friends. I still don’t understand why he’s doing so, I already have friends and I am fine with it. And now he’s bothering all of them to join the team! He had already bothered Gold and Crystal, they did not stop complaining after that. I even had to miss the preview of the last Proteam Omega’s movie because Blue was so mad at him that she used him to knock out Red!”

This man’s confession was ridiculously long! They had to cut him down, immediately.

“So, Sil… Sir, you want to be forgiven for your dad’s behavior?” Yellow’s voice was hurried him to end his confession.

“Kind of? Actually, after everything that happened, I decided to come to Sinnoh to meet one of my Proteam Omega Internet friends. Unfortunately, he is busy with organizing his best friend’s birthday party, so I was all on my own when I received a message from my dad. He said he had found one of my friends from Kanto and her cousin in Sinnoh and that he will try to recruit them.”

“So Giovanni is really up to recruit Pearl too after all…” Yellow muttered lowly, desperate.

“Wait, this Giovanni guy was serious in his mail?” Pearl asked, the customer still speaking.

“He is, I was hoping that he would not bother me while I was staying in Sinnoh, but I was wrong apparently” Yellow sighed.

“And so, I found the place they were staying in thanks to one of my contacts and I was visiting them to warn them but like they were not here, I hid in the ceiling.”

_Was there a Weirdo Meeting Event at my place I was unaware of today?!_ Once all of this would be over, he would ask for advice on what security system to install in his house.

“I saw neither my friend nor her cousin, but I could see my contact eating some pudding before being taken away by a Luxray, and then another man came and also ate some of the same pudding before my contact took him away. And later, this other man came back carrying the proof of his crimes and put it on the fridge. I had been the witness of a horrible crime and I did nothing. Ms. Confessor, what should I do to be forgiven?”

Pearl and Yellow exchanged a conspiracy look. Finally, someone sane! And finally, someone they could use at their advantages without him doing something completely stupid!

“Here the words of the lord Arceus” Yellow said, as a part of the roof suddenly fell and bathed her in light like an angel. “This person has indeed committed a horrible crime. But as the witness, you can still do something to repent of your inaction. Take what they were carrying and leave it at the police station, and if someone asks you about it, just say that you found it on the street and thought it was better to bring it to the lost objects.”

“Are… Are you sure? Is it really a crime worth all this fuss?”

“It is! Now go if you want to repent in time!”

“Sure! Thank you, Ms. Confessor! Amen!”

“Amen!”

As soon as he left, the blonde girl took her face in her hand, moaning:

“What have I done to Arceus? What have I done?”

“You just manipulated one of your acquaintances into dropping a corpse at the police station, congratulations.” He ironically clapped, now in term with the fact that his cousin could be scary and do this kind of things sometimes.

“Oh by all the gods. Blue is going to kill me…”

“And we are all dead anyway if we don’t take care of all of all this mess!”

“Pearl, with everything I am doing for you” She was deadly serious, and kind of desespearate too. “Once we’re done, you are going to let me sleep for the next week without bothering me even once.”

“Seems fair for me.”

“Speaking of sleeping, I’ll start now. All of this is making me sleepy and now that Silver is taking care of the body we shouldn’t be bothered anymore, will we?”

“No, no, you can start sleeping.”

Yellow immediately closed her eyes, and it did not even take five minutes for her breathing to become regular. Pearl sighed, allowing himself to sit on the street. Everything was over now, wasn’t it? Nobody could link this accidental murder to him and his cousin anymore. And even if they could, all of this had been an accident, they had nothing to reproach themselves from! Right?

A moment, maybe thirty minutes or a little bit more, passed in the complete calm. They were both exhausted with everything that happened earlier in the day, so this rest was well deserved.

Finally, as the Healer was still peacefully sleeping and the Determiner was working on his Manzai notebooks, the curtain opened once again, catching them off-guard:

“Uhm, excuse-me… Would you have a moment for me?”

Pearl stood up in a jump, surprised. A new customer, now? He nearly a heart-attack when he noticed that Yellow was still peacefully sleeping on her chair, totally unaware of what was going on. With the legendary aim he has won with years and years of practice with Dia, he threw his notebook toward her head. The shock was fortunately enough to wake her up. She was dazed through and did not seem to be in the right state to speak with the newcomer, according to the nearly incomprehensible “Chuchu stop playing at Fortune Lovers please…” that came out of her mouth.

While she was waking up, he took a closer look at the newcomer. Even with this sunny weather, they were wearing an old-fashioned raincoat, with an old brown suit under. They had a square-shaped chin, and the way their mouth was coming down seemed disturbingly familiar to the boy. He was sure he had seen this man, because there was no doubt it was a man before. At the end of their journey with Diamond and Platinum, in the Distortion World, the Understander had been with a lot of people, his father, some of his colleagues, Trainers from the Battle Frontier and…

His heart stopped beating for a minute. Oh by the Pokémon Gods. Out from all the people possible, the new person to come here had to be a member of the International Police?

He tried to calm down. There was no reason to panic. By now, Mr. Berlitz’s body was probably already at the police station, so they had nothing to fear.

Still, he could not help but have a really bad feeling about it.

“So, uhm…” Pearl spoke because Yellow was clearly still too dazed to say a coherent word. “What brings you here?”

“Actually, I had been wandering a lot of regions those last year for work, and I only recently came back to Sinnoh after going to Johto. I was coming back to the police station after a long stakeout when I saw a young man with a long red hair wandering around.”

_Oh no no he saw the body and now he’s going to arrest us_ . Yellow seemed immediately more alert as she recognized Silver, and Pearl was nervously fiddling with his bag. They should have expected this, but the punishment for their last actions was finally coming to them.

“It did not take me long to recognize him from an old wanting poster I saw in Johto, a young man that had stolen one of Professor Oak’s Pokédex and Pokémon some years ago. He probably went through some diets, because he had changed a lot, but there was no doubt it was him.”

“How could you recognize him?! This poster had been falsified by Gold, nobody ever recognized him before!” Yellow’s voice was low, so low that her cousin had an issue understanding it, but he could hear the stupefaction behind it.

“In case of, I started to watch them because he was doing something really weird. He watched all around him, before he left…”

The policeman took something out of his pocket and showed it to the dumbfounded duo.

“… This pudding.”

_What the hell are you speaking about?! Don’t tell me that this guy thought that the horrible crime was eating the pudding! Learn to take a hint, dammit! We told him to leave what Cyrus was carrying at the police station, but we were speaking of the body, not the pudding, holy Arceus! And what is the thing with you all and the pudding?!_ Blood had invaded their eyes. _What about the body then? Was it still in the closet? It was still in the closet!_ This story was starting to make them crazy. Firstly, those three accidentally killing Mr. Berlitz, then those pudding’s obsessed stalkers, and now this clumsy inspector… Why were all the people around them so dumb?! And why did they decide to do the dumbest things that day from all the days possible?

“I was going to arrest him because there is still no prescription for his crimes, but when I saw this pudding I could not help but eat it. I mean, I was just coming out from a really long stakeout and I was so angry… By the time I had finished eating it, the suspects had left. Will I be forgiven, Ms. Confessor?”

“Well, uh…” Yellow started, before Pearl secretly muttered to her.

“Yellow, stop. This guy may be a policeman, but he’s dumb and I know him, he has a soft hear. We can manipulate him easily.”

“Pearl don’t you dare…”

“I dare. And don’t tell me that when you are the one who manipulated your friend to drop the corpse at the police station in the first place.”

“It was different!”

“No it wasn’t.”

“I… Ugh, I give up, do whatever you want, I don’t care anymore.”

“So… Will I be forgiven?”

“Hear the words of the lord Arceus:” Pearl tried to get the same priest-like attitude than Yellow, though he did not knew if it was working. “Indeed, you have involuntarily committed a horrible crime. This young boy had accidentally found Mr. Berlitz’s body earlier in the day, and he was afraid that due to his past, people would think he was the culprit, so he tried to drop a hint at the police station with a pudding.”

“Hey?! He found Mr. Berlitz’s corpse?” Looker screamed, before mimicking a shh sign to the duo, like if he was telling them to speak lower when he was the one yelling in the first place.

“Yes, it was actually the real reason behind his odd behavior.” His expression was grave as he confirmed it. “Unfortunately, by eating the pudding, you have ruined all his efforts.”

“Oh no, what have I done?!”

“But do not worry, lord Arceus did not fail you! You can still be forgiven for your sin, but there is something you need to do first.”

“I will do everything!”

“Then listen carefully to what I will tell you”, Yellow said before Pearl could answer, with a brief “I’ll-take-care-of-it-before-you-mess-up-even-more-with-this-situation” look at her cousin. “Everything will be alright if you say that you are the one who found the body, and say that the culprits are from the Team Rocket. If you do that, you will be forgiven, and would be able to eat all the puddings you ever want.”

“Really?! I’ll take care of it immediately!” His voice was way too cheerful for what he was about to do.

He took out a huge blue earing, and, after typing on it, brought it to his ear:

“Hello, Inspector?... I have found Mr. Berlitz’s corpse… Yes, around Sandgem Town… There was a dying message, it said that it was Giovanni from the Team Rocket… Yes, I’ll see you then. Goodbye, Inspector.”

He hung out, showed a raise thumb, and smiled:

“I will now leave to write the dying message, thank you for hearing my confession, Ms. Confessor. Pudding.”

“Pudding.” Yellow answered.

As soon that the policeman left, Yellow, once again, looked at her cousin, clearly accusing him:

“We convinced a policeman to falsify the case because he ate a pudding by Arceus.”

“I told you, he’s not really the clever one.”

“That’s not the question here!” Pearl swallowed. It was clear she was offended by his answer. “We’re speaking of an official here!”

“I thought we both agreed to get out of this situation by any means possible! And you are the one who spoke!”

“By Arceus, with everything we have done we are so going to go to Hell after our death…” Her voice was shaking.

“Well, I bet Hell is funnier than the Heavens. And this time, it should be over, shouldn’t it? Now that the case is in the hand of the police. They will investigate, and if they are as incompetent during all those world crises, they will never find out the truth about this incident and we will be fine for the rest of our lives!”

“We will be fine physically, but what about our conscience?” She asked, full of doubt.

“We will learn to live with it!”

“I don’t know how I should feel about all of this but certainly not good, Pearl.”

“Then feel happy that we are finally over with the corpse!”

“How could I ever be happy about this?! Someone died!” She was nearly screaming, and only refrain herself to do that in case someone would hear them.

“It was an incident and that was not our fault to begin with!”

“But we falsified the investigation so much that we could be put in jail for this!”

“But we wouldn’t, trust me!” His voice seemed full of confidence but Yellow, who had not seen her cousin a lot those last years, could not get that all this confidence was fake.

“The thing’s being that I don’t trust you anymore!”

“Well the thing is also that we can only count on ourselves to get over it! Anyway, there are sirens coming here, we should be quiet before someone hears us and indeed accuses us of it.”

The two blondes shut up, quite mad at each other. Outside, they could hear the cars, the men barking orders, the population wondering what was happening there. They waited for it to pass, sometimes checking their Pokégear or their Pokétch. The time seemed long like that, when you were alert and full of adrenaline yet could not move.

They were nervously doing their own business when the curtain opened once again and that someone came inside the confessional. It seemed to be a young boy, even younger that Pearl, with ridiculously tousled hair and… Wait, was it a six-pack? This boy had totally a six-pack, didn’t he?

The newcomer sat on the chair and did not even let the time to Yellow to speak:

“Excuse-me, I need to talk with you. Not for a confession, I actually need your help with our investigation.”

“Your investigation? You are from the police?” the Healer asked. “It is… kind of noisy outside, did something happen?”

“Indeed. My subordinate called me earlier, telling me that he had found the body of Mr. Berlitz, one of the wealthiest men of the whole region, in the area.”

His subordinate… Looker? Looker’s boss was a child? What the hell was happening with the International Police those days? Did they have so much issue recruiting people that they got them on cradles? Were they doing some creepy soldier-children stuff?

“As Mr. Berlitz was pronounced missing earlier in the day, we were already working on it, so we quickly arrived. But when we got here, instead of Mr. Berlitz, we found my subordinate instead, with a message written near his body.”

The inspector showed them a picture of Looker lying on the ground, unconscious or dead for what they knew, with a “Giovanni” wrote in blood, and another message wrote with a marker:

_ “It’s Giovanni indeed. I came here to recruit you in Team Rocket, but you were not here so I’ll come back later. P.S. I see that you have the game Magikarp Jump. The Master League is quite hard, especially the Magikarp on the last stage. Pearl, Yellow, did you kill him? If yes, you are automatically a member of the Team Rocket!” _

_Not only this guy was totally serious in his mail and really came to recruit us, but you came at the worst time possible and gave us another crime to care about! And how did you even see the Magikarp Jump copy Dia gave me?! You broke into my house, didn’t you? When did my house become a place where everybody walks in as their please, and especially criminals?!_ Pearl was slowly but surely becoming mad. By Arceus, what had he done to deserve that? Except manipulating people to get rid of the corpse, which did not even work at the end.

“This message is quite long, but it was only so his enemies would not see the truth. The culprit is not Giovanni, Looker used the Magikarp Jump game, a game that nobody plays, to get us on the right path. What he wanted to say is all in the “ _Pearl, Yellow, did you kill him?_ ” line. The true culprits are those said Pearl and Yellow.”

So not only an evil team leader came and reduced our plan to ashes, but he managed to accuse us of his own crime with a ridiculous coincidence? Pearl and Yellow exchanged a panicked look. So now they were even accused of something they had nearly nothing to do with!

The nearly was what was important here.

“Do you know those Pearl and Yellow, and where we can find them?”

_We didn’t kill anybody! Neither Mr. Berlitz, neither the useless officer, neither the stupid Magikarp! We did nothing wrong so please stop!_ But at this point, they both knew that the six-pack boy would not believe them if they said they did not. After all, this boy was a six-pack, and six-pack boys were not the kind of people to easily believe this kind of story. He would actually put them in jail within a second.

Continuing calling him the six-pack boy was annoying though. It was like they were limiting all his persona to his six-pack. They should find a generic name to give to him, at least in their head.

Maybe Rachel?

“I see, you don’t know them. Sorry for the trouble, Ms. Confessor. Amen.”

And on those words, Rachel left, a Dewott on his side. Pearl and Yellow looked at each other, and even if at this point, they could perfectly know what was thinking the other by looking at their face, they expressed their thoughts:

“What the hell did happen with the Giovanni guy?!”

“We are accused of a cop murder by Arceus, Pearl!”

“Like if all the things with Mr. Berlitz was not enough! Speaking of that, where is he, at the end?!”

“He’s still in the closet! They are going to accuse us of a double murder!”

“Excuse-me?” A third voice came from the entrance of the confessional. “I’d appreciate it if you could hear me out.”

“We don’t have time for this now! We are the ones who should-” Pearl and Yellow both answered, before they froze.

The customer had leaned to see if there was anybody in the confessional, and their head was clearly visible through the opening between their part and Yellow’s part of the booth. A head that indubitably belonged to someone they knew. A head they had already seen earlier in the day.

A head and a face that was obviously the one and only Mr. Berlitz.

“You don’t have the time now? Forgive me then, I’ll come back later” the former corpse said, totally unaware of the stunned looks of his interlocutors.

He was alive! He was alive! Mr. Berlitz had been alive the whole time!

Pearl and Yellow then did what seemed the more logical for both of them at the same time.

They both ran in front of the man, Pearl breaking the cardboard wall doing so, and kneeled.

“We were wrong for trying to take advantage of people’s desire to repent for their sins. We were wrong for doing so to hide our own sins. We repent for our mistakes, we will never do something like this again! Please, Lord Arceus, Mew, Mr. Berlitz, please forgive us!”

“Uhm… I don’t really understand what you are saying, but if you regret something that much, I’m sure the heavens will forgive you.”

So this was the power of a confession? This feeling of peace, of calm that invades you… That was the power of confession! The two cousins had a peaceful and illuminated smile on their face, finally coming to term with all the sins they have done in the day. Yes, like all humans beings, they had sinned, but like all humans they got to get a second chance, they got to be forgiven for their crimes!

“Thank you so much!” Pearl and Yellow both said with relief. “We will turn to be better and never sin like that again, we swear!”

“Is that so? What a coincidence. You see, I came here to make up my mind so I can live a new life.”

“Huh?”

“The thing is, someone saved me while I was lying hurt and trapped in a closet, but it seems I received a shock on my head. I have unfortunately lost all my memories.”

“Huh?!”

“But I should not be restrained by my forgiven pass, so I came here to ask for forgiveness, and live my life heading to the future only.”

Mr. Berlitz stood up, the setting sun creating a bright aura all over him as he left the confessional, heading to the man waiting for him outside.

“Together with my friend Giovanni just here.”

The Kantonian criminal proudly looked at him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Come with me my friend, you will make one of the best lieutenants the Team Rocket have ever seen. Together, we will be able to bring all those rotten institutions and corrupt families like the Berlitz House!”

“Sure, Giovanni! Ahahahahaha!”

“Ahahahaha!”

They both left, laughing. Pearl and Yellow, who had left the confessional booth to see them and were now on the street, could only stare at them, dumbfounded. What the hell was that? Did the wealthiest man of Sinnoh decide to follow the worst criminal of Kanto?

Oh, they were so doomed.

As if it were not enough, they could hear a siren behind them, and two policemen arrived from behind, yelling:

“We finally found them! Inspector, Lady Boss, come here!”

Before they could ever do anything, not that they had any energy left for it, they were handcuffed, and the six-pack Rachel from earlier came with a red-haired woman who also had a police badge. Yellow gasped:

“Lorelei? You are in the police now?!”

“Oh, Yellow, it had been a while! And I am indeed in the police, and I am arresting you for now! Have you got anything to say? Will you confess your sins?”

Yellow would have liked to answer, “Why did I have to bump into the third and last red-haired person with a dubious past I know?”. But instead, she and her cousin only let out with a drained voice:

“Not really…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Pearl and Yellow being cousins for a while-
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, I hope you had as much fun reading it. Don't hesitate to drop a comment to tell me what you thought of it!
> 
> I had so much idea about what to say in this end note but I have forgotten all of them now that I am writing it, I’m horrible- Anyway, see you next time for the second part!


End file.
